1. Field
The present application relates to a mobile electronic device, a security control method, and a security control code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a mobile electronic device such as a smartphone, a function for limiting operations on the mobile electronic device (hereinafter, “security lock”) is incorporated in order to prevent erroneous operations, unauthorized use by a third party, and the like.